Bunking In
My tenth fanfic. (It starts at night when Lincoln, in his PJs, is watching TV in the living room) LINCOLN: (to the viewers) Hey, there, Lincoln Loud here. Before I go to bed, just usually watching some nighttime TV, alone. (All ten of his sisters, in their PJs, join him as well to watch TV) LINCOLN: With my sisters. Hey, girls, what are you guys doing here? LUNA: Hey, little dude. We decide to watch TV with you, we are a family, Lincoln. LORI: Yeah, we can hang out with you too, bro. LINCOLN: That does make sense. Thanks, guys. LYNN: No problem. (As they all watch TV, Rita, in the other room, tell them something) RITA: Kids, bedtime! (All eleven all walk upstairs and into their respective rooms) LINCOLN: (to the viewers, again) Even if my room is really small and a linen closet, I can get alone time for myself. But, sometimes, I can get lonely during my spare time, unlike the girls, who each share a room. (Right before he go to sleep, he hears his sisters, he walk out of his room to see each of his sisters in their rooms, having fun with each other, which makes Lincoln even more lonely, he walked back to his room and sat on his bed) LINCOLN: It just one night, how bad could it be? (In his room, Lincoln is sleeping) THE NEXT MORNING (Lincoln woke up and accidentally falls off) LINCOLN: Stupid bed! (He got up, but he slips and hit his foot on his dresser, he holds it in pain) LINCOLN: THAT'S IT! (He gotten dressed and march downstairs to his parents' room) RITA: What the matter, sweetheart? LINCOLN: Can I sleep in the living room for tonight? LYNN SR: Why, son? LINCOLN: Because my room is too small and it's a closet. And honestly, I get lonely sometimes. LYNN SR: Good reason, but afraid not, kiddo. There's a robbery on couches. LINCOLN: What?! That's so unfair! My room a CLOSET! LYNN SR: Your room is not that bad, son. RITA: Yeah, why don't he sleep in one of your sister's rooms, instead? LINCOLN: Good idea, you guys! (Later, Lincoln is in his room and turns on his laptop; A knock on the door is heard) LINCOLN: Come on in. (It's revealed to be Lana, who came in) LANA: Hey, big brother. I heard you been having trouble with your room, you wanna stay with me and Lola tonight? LINCOLN: Sure, but Lola will probably be angry at this. LANA: She'll probably say yes, Lincoln. (In Lana and Lola's room, she is really angry) LOLA: NO! LANA: What?! Why?! LOLA: I don't want him in here! He's probably gonna read in his undies or ignore us again! LANA: That a bunch of stuff you caused to him in the past because you hate him! At least I love Lincoln, you even give us the tickets to DairyLand! LOLA: (to Lana) Whatever, mudface! (to Lincoln) Get out! (She pushes her twin to the ground, an enraged Lana gotten back up) LANA: (low pitch and bitter) Leave now, Lincoln. This is gonna be ugly. (Lana goes berserk and attacks Lola; Lincoln runs and crosses the twins off his list) LINCOLN: Maybe, Lisa's room. (He prepares to go to Lisa's, but an explosion goes off) LINCOLN: Maybe not, guys. (In Lucy and Lynn's room, Lynn is tossing a ball up and down) LYNN: Of course! Not after you let me stay in your room! (Lincoln was horrified, it flashbacks to Space Invader) LYNN: Two for flinching! (laughs) LINCOLN: It's just for one night. What's the worst that can happen? (Cuts to the present, Lincoln is mortified, he stands there for a couple of seconds and Lynn snap her fingers to calm him) LINCOLN: (snap out of it) Huh. Oh, probably not, Lynn. LUCY: Hey, Lincoln. I've heard you want to stay with us, I can use a corpse for my practice funeral tonight. (Lynn and Lincoln screamed at Lucy's presence) LINCOLN: (horrified) I'm out. (Lincoln quickly zooms out of Lynn and Lucy's room) LUCY: Sigh. (Cuts to Luan and Luna's room, it shows Luna playing a violin) LUNA: Of course you can stay here, dude! Sadly, Luan gotten pies everywhere for one of her prank videos. (It shows that there many pies throughout every inch and corner in Luan and Luna's room, much to Lincoln and Luna's shock, as they hold each other in fear, Luan appears and holding her camera) LUAN: Let er rip! (She pulled a rope and all the pies launch at Luna and Lincoln) LUNA AND LINCOLN: Luan! (They covered in cream, as Luan laughs at them) LUAN: You guys got pied! (laughs) (In the bathroom, Lincoln, in his underwear, is at the sink using shampoo to clean the cream out of his hair, Luna comes out of the shower, with a towel around her torso, and put a towel on her head) LINCOLN: All the cream out of your hair, Luna? LUNA: Yeah, bro. What about you, dude? LINCOLN: I'm good. Got it out of my ears too. (They exit out of the bathroom and Luna went to her room to change) LINCOLN: That leaves me with one last room. LATER THAT NIGHT (It's almost bedtime; In Lori and Leni's room, Lori and Leni, in their PJs, are getting ready for bed, Lori is reading and Leni brushing her hair, a knock is heard) LORI: It's open. (It shows Lincoln, in his PJs, holding a pillow) LINCOLN: Hey girls, can I sleep with you... LORI: NO! LINCOLN: But, Lori... LORI: No, Lincoln! I don't want you to sleep in my room, and stay out of my bedroom! LENI: For your sake, it's my room too, Lori! I say he can stay here if he wants to! (Lincoln look at Lori with wide eyes, she closes the door on him, Leni angrily glares at her and Lori sighs, she opens her door again) LORI: You can stay, Lincoln. Just for one night. LINCOLN: Thanks, Lori. (Lincoln walk into Lori's room; It show Leni massaging Lincoln's shoulders while he's reading and Lori's texting) LORI: We should literally call it a night, you guys. LINCOLN: (yawning) I'm getting tired, guys. I'll get my sleeping bag. LENI: You can sleep in my bed if you want, Linky. LINCOLN: Deal. (The three are ready to go to bed; Lincoln got next to Leni and they both went to sleep, Lori turn off the lights and she went to sleep) THE NEXT MORNING (Lori wakes up and sees Lincoln reading comics in his underwear while Leni watches him) LINCOLN: Morning! LENI: Hey, Lori! (Angered, Lori kicks Lincoln out of their room and Leni angrily glares at her) LORI: What? (Lincoln walk back to his room and sit on his bed, two of the legs break and made his bed tilted) LINCOLN: Dang it. THREE DAYS LATER (In the living room, Lincoln, Leni, Luna, Lana, Lucy, and Lily are watching TV, while Lori watches them from the staircase and she calls on Lola, Luan, Lynn, and Lisa; In Lori's' room, the five are having a sibling meeting) LORI: We'd literally have to something about Lincoln, he is messing up our rooms! LOLA: Yeah! He has messed up my room with his stupid comics! (Flashback to when Lincoln sleeps with Lana and Lola, Lola's side of the room has a few of his comics, which make Lola angry and throws Lincoln out; Cuts to the present) LYNN: Yeah, even if I do want him in my room, he also ruins my sleep training! (Flashback to Lynn and Lucy's room when Lincoln sleeping with Lucy in her bed, Lynn sleepwalks and kick Lincoln, only to grab her leg and fling her to her wall, knocking her out; Cuts back to the present) LUAN: He ruins my pie prank! LORI: Didn't that happen earlier, Luan? (Luan nods in agreement) LISA: He ruins my experiments. I work hard on those! (Flashback to Lisa and Lily's room, Lily is already asleep, she wear earmuffs to protect her from Lisa experiments, Lisa is checking on her beakers, she went to sleep, one of the beakers about to explode and Lincoln quickly put a chemical and stops it from exploding, Lisa was mad and use another beaker and explodes, sending Lincoln flying. Cuts back to the present.) LORI: I have a plan to get Lincoln out of our rooms. LUAN: But what about the others? What if they interfere in the plan? LOLA: Who cares about them, I just want him out of my room! LYNN: Alright, let's do this! LATER AT NIGHT (In Lori and Leni's room at night, Lincoln, is sleeping next to Leni in her bed; Lori is still awake in her bed, she uses a walkie-talkie to contact Lynn) LORI: (in her PJs) Leni is fast asleep, Lynn. How about, Lucy, is she asleep? (In Lynn's room, she respond) LYNN: (in her PJs) Lucy, asleep. Lily? (In Lisa's room, she respond) LISA: (in her PJs) Check. How about, Lana? (In Lola's room, she answered) LOLA: (in her PJs) She passed out. And Luna? (In Luan's room, she answered) LUAN: (in her PJs) She asleep. She snoozed off. (laughs) (Luan laughs and Lori grab a white towel and a black marker, she made it into a ghost and use a rope to pull it up) LORI: (using a microphone and in a deep voice) LINCOLN! WAKE UP! (Lincoln and Leni woke up and looked scared; They hold each other in fear) LINCOLN: (in his PJs) What on earth?! LENI: (in her PJs) It's a ghost! LORI: LEAVE THIS ROOM AND NEVER COME BACK!!! (Lincoln runs out of Lori and Leni's room and is in the hallway, he trips and fall on the ground, he then gotten surrounded by five other ghosts around him, Lincoln is sulking in fear) LINCOLN: (teary-eyed and horrified) NO! Please, don't hurt me, ghosts! I won't go back to your rooms, please stop! (Five voices then laugh hysterically as they pulled their sheets off, revealing Lori, Luan, Lynn, Lola, and Lisa, Lincoln gasps) LYNN: We'd totally got you, Lincoln! LINCOLN: (shocked) What?! It was a prank?! LUAN: Best prank ever! (laughs) Sucka! LOLA: That what you get for sleeping in our rooms! LINCOLN: (enraged) WHAT?! LISA: In your face, Lincoln! Haha! LINCOLN: You mean, all those times... you never wanted to hang out with me? LORI: Uh yeah. and the others agreed to this as well! LENI: No we don't, Lori! (Lori and the others turn their back to see Leni, Luna, Lucy, Lana, and Lily, in their PJs, and enraged) LANA: You guys pranked him in order to leave your rooms?! LOLA: Well, yeah! At least he's out of our hair! LUNA: What wrong with you, five?! That's hurtful and mean! LENI: Why'd you do this, guys?! LYNN: Because he is very irritating to us! And we need our space! LUCY: (mad) That's the lowest thing I've ever seen and/or heard. Even for you five. LILY: Poo Poo! (Lincoln is saddened because half of his sisters pulled a mean prank on him) LINCOLN: I had it! I had it! I've tried to stay calm, but I can't! (frustrated) Because of stuff like this! LOLA: Who cares, Lincoln?! Sleep outside if you want to! (Lincoln fell on his knees and is now shaking with rage, he's now infuriated and/or unhappy at this) LINCOLN: ENOUGH!!! (Everyone was silenced at Lincoln's outburst, shocking his siblings) LYNN: What's the matter with you? LINCOLN: (in tears and infuriated) You know what, I'm done with all of this! All I wanted to do is to spend time with all my sisters, (referring to Leni, Luna, Lucy, Lana, and Lily) these five really love my company, (referring to Lori, Luan, Lynn, Lola, and Lisa) while you five have to ruin it for me! LENI: (feeling bad for Lincoln) Linky... LORI: What are you talking about, Lincoln? LINCOLN: (heartbroken) Seeing two of you guys each in a room having fun with each other, it sometimes makes me feel lonely. (Devastated by their hurtful prank, Lincoln break down into tears and run to his room, closing the door) LUNA: Lincoln, wait! (Luna runs after Lincoln, not before angrily glaring at Lori and the others, Leni, Lucy, Lily, and Lana are really furious at them for what they've done to Lincoln) LENI: I can't believe you guys! LANA: Yeah! That was so messed up! LUCY: Uncool. (Lily blows a raspberry at them) (They walk away to Lincoln's room to comfort their brother, Lori and her group were standing there, baffled) LOLA: Eh. He'll get over it. At least we got our rooms back. (Lori and the others turn their backs to see their parents, in their robes, are crossed armed and angered) LORI: How much of that did you guys saw? RITA: We have seen all of it, Lori! LYNN SR: We're very disappointed at you five for your selfishness! LORI: Well, we were only trying to-- RITA: Save it, Lori! We have heard enough! LYNN SR: Lincoln just wanted to spend time with his siblings, and you five ruined it for him! You don't even feel regretful about this? RITA: This is so ungrateful of you guys and as a result... LYNN SR: You five are grounded for the next 2 weeks. (The five all gasp in complete shock of that punishment) RITA: Sorry, girls, but that's what you get for ruining Lincoln's bond and trust. LYNN SR: Next time, you guys will think about what you've done to your brother. (The two leave to go downstairs, the five sisters all now regretful of how unfair they've treated their brother) LORI: What have we done to him? LYNN: We've pranked our only brother. LOLA: All because we wanted him... LUAN: Out of our rooms. LISA: I feel terrible for our misdeed. (The five all sigh sadly of their mistreatment to Lincoln and their two-week grounding. The five of them walk away, Lori has gotten another idea) LORI: Girls, I think I know how to make it up to Lincoln. LYNN: How, Lori? LORI: You'll see, Lynn. You'll see, pop some popcorn and get some sleeping bags, we got a plan to do. (In Lincoln's room, he is crying in his hands while Luna is comforting him. The two are sitting on his bed with Leni and Lucy, while Lana and Lily are sitting on the floor) LUNA: It's gonna be alright, little bro. LINCOLN: No, it's not, Luna! I've been unfairly pranked! LENI: Don't be sad, Lincoln. It'll be okay, don't worry about them. LINCOLN: It's bad being the only boy in the family, plus, it's also bad being the most mistreated in the entire family. (voice breaks) All because they wanted me out of their rooms. (Lincoln then cries again in sorrow. The five sisters all console him with hugs, back rubs, head pats, etc.) LUCY: (smiles) At least we enjoy your company, Lincoln. (Luna, Leni, Lily, Lana, and Lucy surround Lincoln with smiles, he sniffles and look at them) LINCOLN: (smiles) You five enjoy my company? LANA: Yeah, big brother. We'll always let you stay in our rooms. LINCOLN: Really, girls? (The five of them all nod to Lincoln, he wipes his face. Luna sits next to Lincoln) LUNA: Uh-huh. We were jamming nonstop, bro. (Flashback to Luna's room, where Luna and Lincoln are playing guitar and drums respectively and Lincoln do a solo and then Luna finish a final note) LUNA: Nice playing, dude! Your jamming was awesome! LINCOLN: High five me, Luna! (They high five each other, Lincoln then plays on the flute, Luna pats his head) LUNA: You're a great musician, Lincoln. (Cuts to the present, Luna and Lincoln share a fist bump) LUNA: Nice playing, dude. (Leni handed Lincoln a tissue to wipe his tears with as she sits next to her younger brother) LENI: Yeah, I had a good time with you too, little bro. (Flashback to Leni's room, Lincoln and Leni are jumping on her bed and Leni hits Lincoln with a pillow, making him fall on his back) LENI: Oh no! Are you okay?! (She runs and help Lincoln up, he picks up a pillow and hits her, Leni grabs a pillow also as the two start a pillow fight) LENI: Pillow fight! (The two then have their pillow fight, then they share a hug) LINCOLN: I love you. LENI: I love you too. (Back to the present, Leni puts her arm around Lincoln and kiss him on his forehead) LINCOLN: That was really fun, Leni. (Lincoln blow into his tissue and toss it in his waste bin, Lucy sits next to Lincoln) LUCY: I had fun with you, big brother. (Lucy smiles) You writing that poem was very nice. (Flashback to Lucy's room, when Lucy is writing a poem, as usual. Lincoln walks up to her) LINCOLN: Hey, Lucy, I've finished my poem. Wanna hear it? LUCY: Okay, shoot. LINCOLN: It is called, "Lucy Loud". Ahem. Lucy L. Loud, your hair is dark like black oil Darkest in the family, not that much spoiled Me is Lincoln L. Loud, my age is eleven Lucy L. Loud, your age is not seven When stuff gets crazy, it is not too late You are Lucy Loud, your age is eight When people scream, you not in a crowd You're silent and you're Lucy L. Loud (After hearing the poem, Lucy shed a tear on her face and she happily embraces Lincoln in a tight hug) LUCY: Thank you, brother. Thank you. LINCOLN: No problem, sister. (Cuts back to the present when Lucy is sitting next to Lincoln, she put her hand on Lincoln's back) LUCY: (smiles) That was a pretty great poem, Lincoln. (Lana hops on Lincoln's bed and got next to him, she place her hand on Lincoln's back) LANA: That was very touching, Lincoln. Remember my experience? (Flashback to Lana's room, when Lincoln is reading a book, while Lana watches and El Diablo, Lana's pet snake, sneaks up on Lincoln and wrap around Lincoln's torso, as El Diablo licks his face) LINCOLN: (laughs) Hey, he likes me! LANA: (cutely) Yeah, that's a good El Diablo. (She strokes El Diablo) Good. (Lincoln strokes El Diablo also, he then slips off Lincoln's body, freeing him) LINCOLN: You is right, Lana. Snakes aren't so bad, after all. (Lana strokes Lincoln's head, he's playing with Lana's pigtails and tickles her feet, she laughs; She then wrapped herself around Lincoln, like a snake) LINCOLN: (strokes Lana's head) That's a good Lana. (Cuts back to the present, when Lincoln and Lana are laughing) LINCOLN: I had to admit, that was really fun, Lana. LANA: It was, big brother, it was. I knew you like my pets. (Lily then crawl on Lincoln's leg, Lincoln picks her up) LILY: Poo Poo, Linky. LUNA: Lily has fun with you too, dude. (Flashback to Lily's room, where Lily and Lincoln are playing Patty Cake and both of them burp, leading them to laugh, Lincoln feeds her a cookie) LILY: Cookie. LINCOLN: You're so cute, Lily. (Lincoln pick up Lily and he kissed her, she kissed him back) LINCOLN: I love you, Lily. LILY: Poo Poo. (The two hugged each other in gratitude; Cuts back to the present, Lincoln is holding Lily, he kisses her on her forehead) LILY: Poo Poo. LUNA: You see, little brother, you're always not lonely with us around. LINCOLN: (gleeful) Whoa, those were really good times, you guys. LENI: It was. We'll always have your back, Linky. LUNA: Yeah, you can always count on us. LANA: Even if the others hate you, we still love you. LUCY: Agreed, brother. LILY: Poo Poo. LINCOLN: Thanks, girls. You five are the best sisters ever, I love you all. LENI: We feel the same way, Linky. We love you, too. (The five siblings all embrace Lincoln in a group hug; A knock on Lincoln's door is heard, they release Lincoln) LINCOLN: It's open. (It reveals to be Lori, who is remorse for her actions, Lincoln narrow his eyes in anger) LINCOLN: Oh, what do you want, Lori? LORI: Look, we're really sorry we prank you, Linc. It was wrong to do so. LINCOLN: I don't want to hear it, Lori. Get out of my room. LENI, LUNA, LUCY, LANA, LILY: Yeah! Leave! LORI: (sighs) C'mon, little bro, there something I wanted to show you. And trust me, you're gonna love it. (She leaves and the others follow Lori) LANA: This had better be good. LUCY: I doubted. (Lori guide the seven of them to her room) LINCOLN: Okay, what is there to show me, Lori? (She opens her door and they see Luan, Lola, Lynn, and Lisa along with pillows, sleeping bags, and snacks around them) LINCOLN: (confused) What is all this, you guys? LYNN: Well, Lincoln, we wanted to say we're sorry for being so mean to you. LUAN: We're really sorry, Lincoln. We shouldn't have pranked you. LOLA: Yeah, it was a stupid thing to do. I hope you can forgive us. LISA: My apologies, Lincoln. Even my foolish behavior was too much. (Lori, Lisa, Lynn, Lola, and Luan all embraced Lincoln in a group hug, Lana, Lucy, Leni, Lily, and Luna was so touched by their generosity that they've joined in, making an eleven sibling group hug) LINCOLN: Thank you, guys. (sniffs) That means a lot, I forgive you five. (They release Lincoln from their hug) LYNN: (sweetly) So, to make it up to you, we decided to hold a sibling sleepover for you, little bro. LORI: Yeah, if tell us you're lonely, we would totally let you stay. LINCOLN: Well, in that case... (He grabs a pillow and hits Lori with it, he gasp, Lori was angry and she playfully hit him with a pillow, and the eleven of them starts a pillow fight) RITA: (from Lori's door) Kids, pizza's here! (They all cheer in excitement and they open the boxes as they eat pizza) LINCOLN: Thanks, guys. LORI: You welcome, Lincoln. TEN MINUTES LATER (Later, it shows the eleven of them are having fun with each other with their family slumber party, Luna is playing with Lily, Luan is telling jokes, Lola and Lana are playing with plush dolls, Lori is reading a fashion magazine, Lynn and Lisa are having a pillow fight, Lucy is reading her poem, and Lincoln and Leni are jumping on her bed) LINCOLN: (to the viewers) Thanks to all my sisters, I can never be alone during my spare time, I'll always have a company with me. Even with a small space for myself, I can always share a large room with my sisters, (it shows the eleven of them having fun with each other) all ten of my sisters. LUNA: So, Lincoln, how you like the sibling sleepover? LINCOLN: It's awesome! LYNN: I think you earned it, little bro. LINCOLN: (raise his soda can) To the best sleepover ever! SISTERS: (raise soda cans) THE BEST SLEEPOVER EVER! LORI: Alright, guys, it's time to go to sleep. (Lori got into her bed, Leni got into her bed with Lincoln next to her, and the others got into their sleeping bags and they all went to sleep) LINCOLN: Good night, girls. LORI: Good night, Lincoln. (Cut to an outside exterior of the Loud House, night, Lori turn off the lights and they all went to sleep) THE END Trivia *First fanfiction to be centered at only one location, The Loud House. *I have been watching Space Invader, and I thought of the reverse. Instead of Lincoln sharing a room with one of his sisters, he tries sleeping with them instead. *This is my most critically acclaimed fanfiction and the first to do so. *Due to the sweeter moments, Lincoln has with his nicer sisters, this ends up being one of my most popular fanfics. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Fanfiction Category:Nicer/Meaner trope Category:Loud House Fanfictions